


I Dream of Evil Sheep

by In_love_with_writing002



Series: Gabriel Short Stories [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Light Angst, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Episode: s13e20 Unfinished Business, Remembering torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 09:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15579207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_love_with_writing002/pseuds/In_love_with_writing002
Summary: Gabriel had many safe havens in his life.  But after Asmodeus, there's only one place that ever feels safe again.





	I Dream of Evil Sheep

**Author's Note:**

> So this was originally part of a very long, long slice of life fix, but I really liked this chapter so I cut all the stuff that puts it in context with the focus, threw in some background, and bang! This was what came out.

_“You're too weak.”_

 

_“I’ll only take a little. Just to get my strength. This won't hurt.”_

 

 _“You_ **will** _obey me!”_

 

_“Gabriel, what did they do to you?”_

 

_“You know I'll have to punish you for this, boy.”_

 

_“Pornstars, Sam…”_

 

_“What are you doing, son?!”_

 

_“Gabriel, **I**  need_ _you.”_

 

Gabriel shouted as he jolted awake, panting for breath. Cold sweat dropped down his back, reminding him of his embarrassingly almost human state. Just to emphasize that annoyance, Gabriel could feel tears sliding down his cheek. He put a shaky hand to his face, trying to fight the urge to vomit. Wiping away tears and sweat, he put a hand to his lips. No stitches. Of course. Because Sam had gotten them out.

 

_Sam. He can help._

 

Gabriel, despite his refusal to help the Winchesters, was eternally grateful for their assistance in bringing him to his senses. Even going so far as to let Gabriel stay in the Bunker before they had to go into this 'alternate dimension.’ While Dean had been less welcoming to him, Sam was right there, willing to help. He took out the stitches, tried to make sure he could recover, sat and talked to him about the past (even when Gabriel didn't respond), Gabriel wasn't surprised that Sam ended up being the one to get him to his senses. Before Gabriel even realized what he was doing, he flew to Sam's room.

 

“Sam?” He called out softly, approaching the bed. There was a distinct lack of floppy hair on his pillow. “Sam?” He repeated. Nothing. He knew Sam was gone. He flushed, suddenly embarrassed. He shouldn't be there. This was Sam's private space, and he showed up uninvited. But for whatever reason, he wanted to stay. He climbed onto Sam's bed and covered himself with the blankets, hands over his face on shame. Tears blurred his vision and he hurriedly wiped them away, breathing in the scent of Sam. Sam, who could come in at any moment and find him. Kick him out. Call him a creep. He tightened his fingers in the blankets, not wanting to let go. But all his thoughts followed the bad, trailing after his nightmare. He started scooting off the bed, but then the door opened.

 

“Stupid bladder,” Grumbled a sleepy voice. “I'm trying to friggin sleep and you choose to interrupt me. Too bad, I run this body.” Gabriel froze in place, swallowing back his tears. The blankets lifted and revealed Gabriel's hiding spot. Sam fell silent, humming in thought. He took another beat, just thinking. Then he laid down next to Gabriel, giving the archangel a little space between them. He sighed and Gabriel heard some shuffling before the room became silent.

 

“Sam, I-”

 

“Are you going to just hide down there or come up and cuddle with me?” Sam's voice was still rough with sleep, but it was clear that he could understand what was happening around him. Gabriel blinked. Cuddle? “Well, come on then.” Sam held the blankets up a little, allowing the air to brush Gabriel's face. Gabriel looked up at Sam, whose eyes were closed and relaxed, as if not even caring about what was going on. Gabriel hesitated.

 

“Sam, I can leave, honestly. You don't have to let me stay.”

 

“Then it's a good thing I want you to. Come on, turn around. I can't get you as close as I want if you're facing me.” Sam opened one eye, then blinked suddenly. “Wait, have you been…” Sam lifted a hand and ran it down the side of Gabriel's face, fingers finding a stray tear. Gabriel bit his lip, nodding.

 

“I had a nightmare about Asmodeus,” He muttered. “You… you helped me beat him before… I was hoping that talking to you, or just seeing you would help again.” Sam let his hand drop back down.

 

“I thought angels didn't sleep.”

 

“I'm mostly human now, thanks to him draining my grace. Plus, I've always liked sleep,” Gabriel explained. Sam smiled slightly, and Gabriel felt arms wrap around him. “Sam, what are you-”

 

“It's called a 'hug,’ Gabriel. Humans give them to each other when they're upset,” Sam replied.

 

“I know what it is, idiot. Why?”

 

“Because I told you I was going to cuddle you, and I'm going to make it happen. You brought this on yourself by coming in here.” Sam pulled Gabriel against his chest, resting his chin on top of his head. He let out a yawn that turned into a sigh, cradling the back of Gabriel's head with a hand. Gabriel, despite being squeezed by the Sasquatch, actually felt safe and comfortable. “I told you before, I'll help you however I can.” Gabriel had never once heard Sam say those words to him, but he ignored it.

 

“Okay,” Gabriel mumbled against Sam's chest. He slowly wrapped his arms around Sam, allowing himself to enjoy it.

 

“Do you need anything else from me?” Sam asked, despite sounding like he was about to fall asleep. His limbs wrapped around Gabriel, trapping him in place. His heart thudded just beneath Gabriel's head, the sound a rhythmic pounding that echoed through his skull.

 

_He’s here. He's real. It was just a dream. Just focus on Sam._

 

“I think you've helped me enough. Go back to sleep, Sam.” Gabriel insisted. Sam yawned again, pulling Gabriel closer before his breathing evened out into sleep.

 

The position wasn't comfortable. Gabriel's head was crushed against Sam's chest, Sam's stubbly chin was digging into his scalp, his knees were crushing Gabriel's stomach. Gabriel was safe though. Every breath he took had Sam's scent. Nothing could touch him here, in Sam's arms. It was the only safe haven Gabriel could ever need.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
